powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jindrax
Jindrax is the "Duke of Orgs" and the Master of Blades, as he uses knives and swords in battle. He had an unofficial rivalry with Taylor Earhardt and is the best friend (and, possibly, the love interest) of Toxica, the "Duchess of Orgs" and Mistress of Magic. He seemed to have had a crush on Princess Shayla, (which Toxica seemed to be fairly jealous of), but a deep love for Toxica. He resurrected Toxica from Spirit World using her re-energized severed horn. He retired from serving as an Org leader and now travels the world with Toxica so they can find themselves. Character History Jindrax is known for his skill with Knives and occasionally swords, and uses them constantly in battle - he was particularly a battle rival to Taylor (Yellow Ranger). In a few episodes, he causes monsters to grow using Toxica's staff and reciting the spell, "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!" He is also fond of the word "Inconceivable". He was later transformed and brainwashed, along with Toxica, into Super Jindrax by Master Org after they discovered that he was a human. He is released from this state after being defeated by the Animarium Armor, and set out with Toxica to free the general Mandilok; together, they were able to depose Master Org (having since lost his powers) and seemingly kill him for good. However, the two were mistreated under Mandilok, and Toxica was actually destroyed in battle with the Rangers. He has a brother named Juggelo, who was imprisoned along with the other Orgs 3000 years ago. Together, the two form "Team Carnival" (a reference to their clown like appearances). In one episode, Jindrax eats Toxica's magic beans to grow large and fight alongside Juggelo. After Juggelo is destroyed, the effect of the beans wears off and Jindrax shrinks to his normal size. This makes him the only Org ever to grow large and return to normal (indeed, Toxica warned him that this was normally not possible). After Juggelo's death, Toxica joins Team Carnival in his stead. Jindrax later brought Toxica back from the netherworld she had been sent to by charging her severed horn with energy from the Rangers' weapons. The two aided the Rangers in a battle against Master Org and his revived Duke Org Generals, including Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok. After the battle he then leaves to travel the world with Toxica and "find himself". Jindrax was voiced by Richard Cansino for four episodes, and later his US suit actor Danny Wayne Stallcup (credited in this series as Danny Wayne) who played Jindrax in his human-guise prior to the series beginning. Personality to be added Images Gao-vi-yabaiba-tsuetsue (1).jpg|Jindrax and Toxica vlcsnap-2011-01-10-15h21m09s181.jpg|Human Form Jindrax 10x37-FishingforaFriendavi snapshot 0556 20101107 1942.jpg|Jindrax's credit card Notes *Richard Cansino voiced Jindrax for four episodes, however it was later felt that the serious voice provided didn't match Jindrax's appearance and Danny Wayne Stallcup (who was also Jindrax's suit actor) was given the role. *Jindrax's "Org Express Card" featured in Fishing for a Friend is undoubtedly a pun of the Bat Credit Card featured in ''Batman and Robin; ''Jindrax even quotes George Clooney's Batman in remarking "Don't leave the cave without it!" *The first half of Wild Force was originally broadcast by Fox, who did not want Cole's parents to be killed, therefore, the writers misled them to believe that Jindrax and Toxica were in fact a brainwashed Richard and Elizabeth Evans, and would be returned to human form at the end of the series. After the transfer of ownership to Disney, this plan was ignored. de: Jindrax See also Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Duke orgs